


Impulse control.

by Freepoetynightmare



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, Pet/age regression, feral virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freepoetynightmare/pseuds/Freepoetynightmare
Summary: how about a virgil who has a deep, pretty aggressive headspace?? im talking growling, biting, running away and being generally very hostile and difficult to deal with. everyones tried to handle him but nothings working, and that's when they find out remus is very very good at handling him? like, they do little play wrestles and growls and play monster games at bedtime
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62





	Impulse control.

**Author's Note:**

> how about a virgil who has a deep, pretty aggressive headspace?? im talking growling, biting, running away and being generally very hostile and difficult to deal with. everyones tried to handle him but nothings working, and that's when they find out remus is very very good at handling him? like, they do little play wrestles and growls and play monster games at bedtime

“NO VIRGIL! WE DO NOT BITE!” Patton yelled. Virgil hissed at him before darting behind the couch. 

Roman winced as he rubbed at his sore hand. Shouldn’t have tried reaching for Virgil when he got like this. As far as Logan could tell it was some mix between Pet and age regression that caused Virgil to go feral.

“Are you ok?” Patton asked.

“Fine. Just wish I could do more than...Watch.” They both looked over at where Virgil was hiding. He peeked out at them. He snapped after a long week of highly stressful events that pushed him too far.

“He’ll be ok in a few hours,” Patton reassured him. Roman wasn’t happy about it. Virgil admitted that he didn’t really like his ‘wild’ headspace but he couldn’t do anything to stop it from happening. 

“What’s going on?” Remus asked, appearing behind Patton and Roman making them jump.

“Virgil’s…” Roman waved towards him. Virgil growled at them. Remus growled back. Virgil blinked and dropped out of sight. 

“Don’t scare him.” Patton said.

“Ahh...I don’t think he scared him.” Roman said as Virgil half crawled out from behind the couch he’s eyes glued on Remus.

Virgil growled before jumping at them. Patton and Roman jumped out the way and Virgil tackled Remus who rolled pinning him to the ground. “Maybe not the best idea, Nightmare before crazy.” He teased as Virgil snarled at him.

“Don’t hurt him!” Patton said.

“Relax. He’s fine!” Remus said, which was true. Virgil was more confused by this development than injured.

Logan walked in and stared for a moment before speaking. “Virgil is ‘like that’ again?”

“Great observation skills.” Roman said drily. 

“Thank you.” 

“No I wasn’t...nevermind.” 

Remus released Virgil and he bolted out of the room. Most likely to go hide somewhere until he’s regression/ headspace wore off. 

“We really need to figure out a way to handle him.” Logan said staring off in the direction Virgil had gone.

“Remus did well.” Roman said.

Remus laughed. Then stopped. “You’re not kidding?” 

“He can’t just keep Virgil pinned when he’s like that!” Patton argued.

“Why not?” Roman muttered rubbing his hand. 

“What about Janus?” Patton asked.

“He’s tried before.” Roman said. “He’s never doing it again.” 

Patton sighed. “Alright. I guess it’s worth a shot.” 

\---

Remus growled back at Virgil before both of them attacked each other weakly neither putting any real effort in it. Patton still winced.

Virgil was getting tired and Remus had a number of bite marks on his arms. However the duke didn’t mind, in fact he was loving the wild uncontrolled instinct that was Virgil at the moment. 

Virgil yawned and sat down on the floor. He’s eyes drooped. “Done.” He muttered.

“Did...did he just speak?” Roman asked.

“Is he back to normal?” Logan asked getting closer. 

Virgil scooted away from him growling. Logan backed off. “It seems like he isn’t.” 

Remus laughed and pulled Virgil into a hug. Virgil struggled for a solid minute before giving up and purring. 

“...Guess Remus works?” 

\---

Virgil curled up in bed watching as Remus sat on the floor in front of the door. He trusted Remus to protect him. He was safe. He could sleep. 

He closed his eyes. Remus watched amused.


End file.
